1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for recording characters on a recording carrier using mosaic recording mechanisms, and in particular to such an arrangement in which selected characters may be recorded at an extended height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In utilizing mosaic recording mechanisms, the individual characters are formed by character elements applied by the mosaic writing head in a dot form parallel to one another and/or one after the other onto the recording carrier. For the recording of capital characters and numbers, various patterns have become known, within which the recording of the individual elements occurs. If it is desired that small letters, such as lower case letters, are also to be recorded, then an additional pattern area is provided for so-called short lengths of these symbols.
It is frequently desirable to emphasize certain sections of a text or numerical values of a text vis-a-vis the remaining text. In printing technology this desire can be met in that the symbols are reproduced by wider, larger or thicker type-set or by cursive script. These solutions are either not feasible, or at least not satisfactory, in the use of mosaic printing, since, among other things, the desired effect of emphasizing the certain symbols vis-a-vis the remaining text is only partial, and the type character of these symbols suffers from this measure.